


let's talk about sex, baby (let's talk about you and me)

by quibbler



Series: the legendary porn star au - or whatever we're calling this [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz, despite their work life, appear to be a normal couple. Unless you ask Skye.</p><p>Part of the porn star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about sex, baby (let's talk about you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, this is the first actually smutty fic for a porn star AU, and it's not even as graphic as I had originally intended. Un-betaed. I own nothing except a hand in this ridiculous AU!

Something shifts after their first video and it's subtle, but Jemma and Fitz start orbiting around each other. Their hands brush in the lab but neither one shies away, and she starts appearing at his flat. He wraps his arms around her when she's trying to cook and she nearly sits in his lap, and it isn't until Skye makes a comment that they really pay attention.

"Fitz, you and your girlfriend are gross."

Fitz blinks once, twice, turns his head to look at Jemma who looks as startled as he does. "I don't--"

"We're not--"

"--know what you're talking about--"

"--dating, or at least we haven't--"

"--are we acting different?"

"--really talked about it."

They turn to look at Skye, whose eyebrows are somewhere in her hairline. "Ooookay, I think I'm going to Ward's room and leave you two to talk."

When the door shuts, Jemma immediately shifts off of his lap to look at him. He can feel his cheeks burning. "Maybe we should have discussed this sooner."

She chuckles. "Maybe. I wouldn't mind if we were dating, you know, since I think it's safe to say we're quite familiar with each other."

Fitz sputters before he shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm just going to ignore that." He reaches for her hand and threads his fingers with hers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'd like that."

She laughs, leaning in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Deal."

\-----

Jemma tilts her head up and presses her mouth to his and Fitz's mind almost goes blank, but there is something nagging at his thoughts and it suddenly becomes very clear as her hands reach for the hem of his t-shirt what feels like hours later. He pulls back, gasping slightly. "Jemma--er, we should--we should probably not--"

"Mmm?" She smiles and presses closer to him and maybe his trousers are feeling a little too tight and she knows, but he's rather certain about this, about what boundaries they should have.

"I think we--Jemma, _please_ stop that or I'm going to eat my words--we shouldn't do this. You know, we should have a line between work and real life."

She stops then, pulling back but leaving her arms around his shoulders. "A line?" He nods, trying to breathe like a normal person again. "Our dating life should not be affected by our work. Right." She smiles then, quickly kissing his cheek. "Okay. Whatever you want, Fitzy."

\-----

"You two are porn stars that star in multiple videos together and you're _not_ having sex off-camera? Are you okay?"

"It was Fitz's decision. I'm more than okay with skipping several steps in the dating process."

"You're both so fucking weird."

"Shut up, Skye."

" _Make me_ , Fitz."

\-----

The first time Fitz goes to her flat is several weeks after theirs first real kiss and he marvels at the strange extravagance of it all. "If it was anyone else but you, I'd think you just didn't want me to shy away from how much bloody money you seem to have."

She laughs, leaning her shoulder into his arm, tugging at his hand. "I just like being at your flat. It's smaller but it's noisier and so much fun, but I thought you should maybe see where I live in case you need to come over because your flatmates are driving you mental."

He grins, letting go of her hand so he can turn in a circle, his head tilted back. "I think your front room is bigger than my entire flat."

"Stop admiring, Fitzy, I have to give you the full tour."

\-----

"I've got a few guest rooms down that hall, but there's no need for you to see those because you can just stay in my room." Jemma is beaming and Fitz looks dumbfounded so she stands in front of him, tugging at his hands so he'll let go of his overnight bag. "Come on, you haven't seen my room yet."

He trails after her. "Jemma, this is mad. I can't believe you live in a place like this." She is sure he is shaking his head as she puts the bag down just inside one door and she straightens only to feel his arms around her waist. "So, I'm staying with you, hmm?"

She leans into him and closes her eyes, a smile ghosting across her face. "Of course."

He presses his lips to the side of her head and sighs. "So you took me home to have your way with me? It sounds like the start of a bad porno."

She laughs and the sound echoes around the room. "Hey, we've done much worse, but at least it isn't anything involving a pizza delivery boy." She turns around and rests her hands on his hips, tapping her fingers against his jumper. "Does this mean you've changed your mind about boundaries?"

He bites his lip and she has half a mind to kiss him senseless. "I could be swayed." He looks hesitant and hopeful and everything all at once and it makes her chest swell with excitement and nervous energy.

Jemma pushes herself up onto the balls of her feet and kisses him with so much force that their teeth knock together slightly and he makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat that quickly morphs into a groan when she lightly bites at his bottom lip. "I happen to be very good at persuading."

She starts to lose track of time because she could be content with kissing him all day, but the fire building low somewhere between her hips says absolutely otherwise. When he manages to unclasp her bra--she momentarily wonders how he got her shirt off without her noticing--and lets it fall to the ground between them, he pulls back long enough to stare at her in awe. She just barely avoids rolling her eyes. "You've seen me naked so many times, Fitz."

"Shut up," he shoots back, but his smile looks slightly delirious and she fights the urge to laugh.

"Make me," she replies, mischief colouring her words and his lips are on hers again. She turns so that his back is to the bed and she nudges him so he walks back as she walks forward. "Bed," she warns against his mouth just before his legs buckle and they collapse onto the mattress. They break apart long enough for Fitz to take off his shirt and Jemma's hands are already on his belt buckle. He makes a noise in the back of his throat that makes her bite her lip and she tugs. "Fitz."

"Mmm?" His hands are pressed against her lower back, fingers slipping beneath the waist of her skirt and she wriggles slightly. "Christ--Jemma, don't do that, not--not if--" He sounds distressed and she can feel him hard beneath her. She grins and freezes and is rewarded when his hands undo the zipper in the back. "Off."

She stands up and pushes the fabric down her hips, letting it fall to the ground before her fingers tug at her underwear. "These too?" He nods, swallowing hard and she takes them off, tossing them to one side. Fitz's gaze draws up and down her body and she moves to sit across his lap again, resting her hands on his shoulders, trying not to grin too much at the expression on his face. "Oh, Fitz, you sap."

He kisses her in response, falling back against the bed and taking her with him. She thinks maybe she could be content just kissing him until they fall asleep, really, but then his hands hold firmly against her hips and he pulls back. "Up?" He doesn't seem to be capable of managing more than a syllable at a time and the warmth spreads to the tips of her fingers as her gaze sweeps his face. She nods, moving up and his hands roam her back, hips, any inch of bare skin he can reach--

\--she gasps. Loudly. "Oh! Oh my god, Fitz," she says, trying to steady her breathing. His hands rest solidly against her hips, holding her over him and his tongue is pressed against her clit and she is trying very hard not to fall over. "I--ahhh--Fitz, if you--if you keep going, I will suffocate you."

She catches herself from falling with one hand and flips onto her back, her heart racing as Fitz appears over her, a cheeky grin plastered to his face. "I take that as a compliment," he murmurs before catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Jemma lets out a breathy sigh and he slips down to press a trail of kisses to her jaw, neck, collarbone. He takes his time and she melts under his minstrations, tongue swirling around a nipple, fingers tapping lightly against her ribs.

When Fitz's tongue is pressed against her clit again, Jemma squeezes her eyes shut and her jaw falls open.

She is really, truly very fond of her boyfriend's tongue and hands.

He licks slowly, curls two fingers into her and she arches her back off the bed. Her fingers make their way down to clutch at his hair and he hums his approval, the sound travelling straight through her. He adds a third finger and she spirals out of control.

"You're gorgeous," he says and she opens one eye to find him looking down at her, licking his lips. She loosens her fingers from the sheets and wraps one around around his shoulders, the other pushing at his trousers.

"Your turn," she says breathlessly, smiling lazily at him. Fitz kisses the corner of her mouth before laying back against the bed, struggling to remove the rest of his clothing and succeeding only after Jemma manages to giggle at him. He frowns and hovers over her, one leg between hers and she shakes her head, splaying one hand against his chest. "No, you nearly _always_ top in all of our videos, Fitzy. I think it's my turn." Before he gets to say anything, Jemma pushes.

Fitz lands on his back with an _oof_ and Jemma almost laughs, but instead she climbs over him, one knee on other side of his hips. She leans forward to kiss him soundly, one hand threading through his curls and the other pressed to his stomach. When she pulls away, he is watching her with awe etched in every inch of his face and she bites her lip, trying not to grin too widely. Her hand reaches down and takes him in her hand and he shuts his eyes. "Jemma..."

She sinks down onto him.

\-----

"Mmm, I think that was worth the wait."

Fitz's hair is as messy as Jemma's ever seen it and she chuckles against his lips. She is still straddling his lap and his arms are around her waist now that he's sitting up. One of her hands rests against his cheek. "Whatever you say, Fitzy," she replies fondly. "Though that was rather good."

He tilts his head up to press a light kiss to her jaw. "I think I'll be more than okay with you being on top if that was anything to go by."

Jemma grins. "That's the plan."

\-----

Skye snorts so loudly that it sounds like it hurts. "Oh my _GOD_ , Fitz, even in real life, you bottom."

Fitz stares before turning to Jemma, who is looking away pointedly. "JEMMA SIMMONS, DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER?"


End file.
